ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Ira Steven Behr
| Place of birth = New York City, New York, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Roles = Writer, producer (TNG–DS9) | image2 = Ira Behr, 1989.jpg | imagecap2 = Behr in 1989 }} Ira Steven Behr was executive producer of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, as well as a writer of several episodes. He was also a producer on Star Trek: The Next Generation from 1989 to 1990. With writing partners Robert Hewitt Wolfe and, later, Hans Beimler, he possibly deserves the most credit for the Deep Space Nine Dominion War story arc. Biography Ira Steven Behr graduated Lehman College in New York City and studied Mass Communications and Theater at Brandeis University where he was offered a playwriting scholarship. However, he moved to Los Angeles instead to pursue a career in writing comedies for television and film. But instead of comedy, Behr became known for his television dramas. His first breakthrough was on the James Garner television series Bret Maverick. He later served as story editor for the series Jessica Novack. Behr was also writer/producer of the series Fame, Once a Hero, and Bronx Zoo. Star Trek Behr can be seen sitting at a table in Vic Fontaine's lounge in DS9's finale, , along with other series writers and producers, presumably as part of the holographic audience. In pieces of background signage (such as the [[Defiant dedication plaque|USS Defiant (NX-74205) dedication plaque]]), there is a listing of Behr's name, meaning that in a literal interpretation, there is a Starfleet officer named Ira Steven Behr. Among the episodes he has a "special fondness for" are , / , , and . In 1998, Behr was asked by Michael Piller for his opinion on an early draft of . Piller agreed with many of the suggestions Behr made about the weaknesses in the draft. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) After Deep Space Nine After Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ended its run, he has been involved in many other successful television shows. He was a consulting producer on and was an executive producer on The Twilight Zone (2002-2003). After that, he was the executive producer and writer on René Echevarria's . Around 2003, Rick Berman and Brannon Braga asked Behr for his opinion on Star Trek: Enterprise and to offer suggestions on how to improve that series. Behr commented "Rick called me up, it was his initiative. He asked me had I seen ''Enterprise, I told him no. He asked if I could look at it - they were thinking maybe of stepping back and that "this be another DS9 experience," whatever that meant. I didn't really think it over in terms of what were the chances of that reality happening again. They sent me the three shows, I went in, had a two hour meeting with Rick and Brannon. It was a very cordial meeting, but everything I said I am sure they did not like hearing. I would not liked to have heard it if someone came into my office and talked as bluntly as I was talking to them. Though again, it was done all cordially. After it was over I am sure they were uncomfortable, I was very uncomfortable, we shook hands, Rick said, "well, all interesting stuff, we'll think it over," and I never heard from him again. That's the whole story and it's barely a blip in anyone's lives, it has no impact whatsoever on the franchise. It's just something that happened''". http://trekweb.com/stories.php?aid=40f49602300c0 He currently lives in the Hollywood Hills, California. He is happily married to his wife Laura and is the proud father of his two children Roxanne and Jesse. In 2009, Behr participated in an audio commentary on with Larry Nemecek. In December 2010, it was announced that Behr would be the showrunner of a new series, . http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/scifimediazone/news/?a=26770 Writing credits * ** (teleplay with Richard Manning, Hans Beimler and Ronald D. Moore) ** ** (teleplay, story with Randee Russell) * ** (story with Sally Caves) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay with Kurt Michael Bensmiller) ** (teleplay, story with Jeri Taylor) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay with Mark Gehred-O'Connell and Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay, story with Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor) ** (teleplay with Gary Holland and Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** ** (story with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay, story with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (story with James Crocker) ** (story with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay with René Echevarria, story with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (teleplay with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (story with Hans Beimler and Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (teleplay with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) ** (with Hans Beimler) Books Written *DS9 Novels: ** "Legends of the Ferengi" (with Robert Hewitt Wolfe) Producing credits * Star Trek: The Next Generation ( - ) - Producer * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ( - ) - Supervising Producer * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ( - ) - Co-Executive Producer * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ( - ) - Executive Producer ''Star Trek'' interviews * Online chat with Star Trek:Continuum, 1997 * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Selected Crew Analysis Year Three" ("Crew Profile: Worf"), interviewed on * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine DVD Preview" * DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Crew Dossier: Kira Nerys", interviewed on ) See also Archive of Ira Steven Behr's AOL chats External links * * * de:Ira Steven Behr es:Ira Steven Behr fr:Ira Steven Behr it:Ira Steven Behr nl:Ira Steven Behr Category:Writers Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:Producers Category:Star Trek novel authors